Matahari
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Naruto, bocah yang bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak terlihat mata biasa. Orang seperti itu bisa menjadi onmyouji, yaitu semacam dukun tabib yang mampu menyembuhkan, meramal, serta berhubungan dengan ilmu dan alam gaib. Itulah yang dikatakan Hinata, teman Naruto yang merupakan putri dari seorang bangsawan. Suatu hari, Naruto bermimpi ramalan buruk tentang Hinata yang berangsur nyata.


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Wind's First Sound © Tami Takada

Matahari © Birunya Musim Semi

**Warning(s):**

Alternate Universe, Out Of Character(s), Typo(s), Tanpa Japanese Honorific(s)

**Character(s):**

Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga

**Author's Note:**

Setting kisah ini kira-kira pada zaman Heian (sekitar 794-1185), ketika ibu kota Jepang dipindahkan ke Heian-kyō (sekarang Kyoto). Pakaian yang dikenakan bangsawan di sini adalah kimono jūnihitoe (gaya zaman Heian), seperti kimono yang dikenakan boneka hinaningyō (boneka yang dipajang saat Hinamatsuri).

(wikipedia)

Saya terinspirasi dari manga pendek (36 halaman) Wind's First Sound karya Tami Takada. Pasti tidak sama persis dan tidak mungkin lebih baik dari manganya, karena mendeskripsikan gambar sangat susah. Tentu juga saya kembangkan sendiri dengan cara ngawur. Bahasa yang saya gunakan juga selalu sangat sederhana, karena saya bukan orang yang puitis.

Onmyouji adalah semacam dukun tabib yang mampu menyembuhkan, meramal, dan berhubungan dengan ilmu dan alam gaib.

Maaf jika ada informasi yang salah dan untuk para pembaca yang tidak menyukai fanfiction contekan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ini kemarin jadi dua chapter, tapi kayaknya nanggung banget. Jadi, saya jadiin satu. Akan saya hapus, jika reviewer yang tidak menyukainya lebih banyak.

.

.

.

**Kuat, indah, bagaikan bunga yang mekar dalam bayangan…**

.

.

.

**Matahari**

.

.

.

**Naruto…**

**Aku ingin bertemu…**

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar sebelas tahun, terlihat sedang menurunkan karung yang berisi kacang-kacangan. Nafasnya masih sedikit terengah. Berat yang baru saja dipikulnya tidak sepadan dengan umur dan tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus. _Kimono_nya yang lusuh sedikit kotor karena debu dan tanah yang selalu menjadi alas duduknya.

**Anginnya berdesir lemah…**

Angin yang baru saja berhembus, menggoyangkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Matanya yang menyejukkan memandang ke ujung jalan yang membelah pasar di mana ia berada saat ini.

"Naruto!" teriak seorang juragan pasar saat melihat anak laki-laki itu berhenti dari pekerjaannya semula.

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu diasuh oleh seorang pria yang sekarang menjadi juragannya di pasar. Yang Naruto tahu, juragannya itu adalah pria yang sudah merawatnya dari bayi. Sampai saat ini pasar adalah tempat Naruto untuk mengistirahatkan diri di saat larut, tempat ia mendapatkan pengganjal perut, dan tempatnya mengabdikan diri sebagai kuli angkut.

"Hei! Ada apa!" bentak sang juragan saat Naruto tidak mengangkat karung yang harus diangkutnya ke gerobak yang akan diantar ke rumah salah satu bangsawan.

**Hinata…**

**Lagi-lagi dia merasa kesepian…**

"Jangan bolos, ya!" seru juragan itu sambil mengawasi Naruto yang masih diam.

**Aku bisa mengetahuinya…**

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Naruto terus berlari dan mengiraukan teriakan juragannya.

.

.

.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto saat ia sudah berhasil memanjat pagar rumah bangsawan Hyūga. "Hinata," panggilnya lagi saat melihat gadis kecil berambut gelap panjang yang mengenakan _kimono_ warna putih bermotif bunga sakura. Gadis berumur sekitar delapan tahun itu sedang duduk bersimpuh di ruangan terbuka yang biasanya digunakannya untuk melukis dan belajar menulis. Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari atas pagar.

"Naruto," ucap Hinata pelan dengan pipi memerah. Ia mendekat ke pagar tembok tanpa turun dari lantai kayu yang dipijaknya.

"Keluarlah. Kau bilang ingin lihat pohon kuri, kan?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kubawa kau ke sana."

"Iya," jawab Hinata semangat. Semburat merah masih menghiasi wajahnya yang tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Naruto menggandeng Hinata memasuki sebuah hutan di pinggiran Konohagakure. Pohon di hutan ini kebanyakan tidak berdaun karena saat ini masih musim dingin. Hutan yang dipenuhi pohon dan semak itu tidak gelap, sehingga Hinata bersedia diajak Naruto untuk memasukinya. Tapi keberaniannya itu lebih dikarenakan keberadaan Naruto di sisinya, karena Naruto yang menemaninya.

Mungkin karena ditinggal mati ibunya satu tahun yang lalu, Hinata jadi sangat senang pada orang. Satu tahun lalu sejak Naruto menolong Hinata yang tersesat karena keluar sendirian, Naruto jadi sering mengajaknya keluar seperti sekarang.

_Kimono_ Hinata menyapu tanah hutan yang dilapisi daun-daun berguguran. Mereka berdua serasa berjalan menyusuri permadani daun. Mereka juga terlihat senang saat angin melambaikan rambut dan kimono mereka. Naruto terus menggandeng tangan Hinata, saat gadis kecil berambut panjang itu sedikit kesusahan berjalan mendaki bukit karena _kimono_nya yang panjang dan tebal.

"Kayaknya hujan akan turun," kata Hinata pelan. Sepertinya ia cemas jika hujan tiba-tiba turun saat mereka masih ada di dalam hutan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini tidak akan turun, kok," sahut Naruto. "Aku tidak mendengar suara hujan." Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang dekat dengan tempat Hinata berdiri.

Hinata terlihat terkesiap. Tidak lama kemudian, senyum dan rona merah hadir di wajahnya. "Naruto, kamu ajaib. Kalau aku ingin bertemu, pasti bisa bertemu. Kamu juga bisa lihat apa yang tidak terlihat," ujarnya lembut seraya duduk di samping Naruto. "Orang seperti itu bisa jadi _onmyouji_, lho… Ayah bilang begitu."

"_Onmyouji_ kerajaan, ya… Aku tidak tertarik," sahut Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya lalu menutup matanya. "Bagian dalam istana itu tempatnya keluarga bangsawan. Aku tidak akan pernah mau tunduk sama mereka para keluarga bangsawan itu."

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku jadi capek," keluh Hinata manja saat Naruto mengajaknya berjalan pulang.

"Masa begini saja sudah capek." Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang masih berjalan di belakangnya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata untuk menaiki punggungnya. "Ayo."

Hinata tersenyum manis lalu naik ke punggung Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto. Wajahnya yang putih kembali merona. "Naruto, harummu seperti matahari," gumamnya.

"Dasar bodoh, aku kan belepotan tanah."

"Harum matahari. Enak," gumam Hinata lagi dengan mata terpejam dan rona merah yang semakin pekat di pipinya.

**Harum Hinata yang bagaikan bunga…**

.

.

.

**Aku yang akan melindungimu…**

**Seperti halnya matahari yang sesungguhnya…**

**Aku pasti akan melindungimu…**

.

.

.

**Suara salju diinjak…**

Naruto bisa melihat kaki Hinata yang berjalan dengan pelan di atas hamparan salju.

**Bunga di **_**kimono**_** yang melayang…**

_Kimono_ Hinata yang bermotif bunga sakura tampak berkibar tertiup angin.

**Hinata sedang mengambil ranting bunga…**

Naruto melihat Hinata memegang sebuah ranting bunga dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

.

Naruto yang sedang tidur beralaskan lantai kayu itu terlihat gelisah. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mata tetap terpejam.

.

**Jangan berteriak!**

Naruto bisa melihat beberapa sosok yang terlihat seperti perampok sedang menahan Hinata. Salah satu dari mereka memegang sebuah pedang yang diarahkan ke leher Hinata.

**Naruto, tolong aku!**

Naruto masih ingat suara yang menjeritkan namanya itu. Suara Hinata yang terdengar sangat ketakutan.

**Tolong!**

Darah. Naruto melihat darah yang berceceran. Darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Hinata.

.

"Hinata…!" jerit Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya. Keringat dingin terlihat turun di pelipisnya. Wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu seolah baru saja berlari beberapa kilometer.

"Mimpi…?" gumam Naruto. "Tapi terasa begitu nyata…"

**Hamparan salju…**

**Kilauan pedang pendek…**

**Jeritan Hinata…**

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat takut. Wajahnya masih terlihat _shock_. Semua yang ada dalam mimpinya terlihat begitu jelas. Ia takut kalau apa yang dilihatnya akan menjadi kenyataan. "Mimpi ramalan…?" gumamnya. "Tapi jika memang jadi kenyataan…"

**Hinata dalam bahaya!**

.

.

.

Malam itu juga Naruto menyelinap ke rumah Hinata. Ia memanjat pagar tembok kediaman Hinata. "Hinata," panggilnya saat ia sudah berada di atas pagar. "Hinata," panggilnya pelan saat memasuki ruangan di mana ia sering menemui Hinata. Ia terlihat begitu cemas.

**Ada di mana?**

"Siapa di sana!" teriak seorang pria dari dalam kediaman Hinata.

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kerah belakang _kimono_nya dan menariknya sehingga membuat tubuhnya terbanting dengan keras.

"Hoi, bocah! Kau pencuri, ya!"

Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya dibenturkan ke lantai kayu kediaman salah satu bangsawan paling berpengaruh itu. Ternyata yang melakukannya adalah salah satu pengawal setia keluarga Hyūga.

"Aku bukan pencuri!" bantah Naruto dengan suara lantang. "Aku ada keperluan penting dengan Hinata!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Pengawal itu tampak memandang remeh Naruto. Ia tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja.

"Naruto?" Hinata tiba-tiba keluar dari balik salah satu tirai di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk saat ini. Ia terus memikirkan keselamatan Hinata.

_**Kimono**_** itu…**

Naruto yang melihat motif di _kimono_ yang dikenakan Hinata, sedikit membuka mulutnya. Ia tampak sangat terkejut dan bingung.

**Naruto, tolong!**

**Tolong aku!**

Naruto terbayang kembali dengan mimpinya yang memperlihatkan Hinata sedang berlumuran darah dan terus menjeritkan namanya untuk minta tolong. Naruto menjadi tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelahnya. Ia hanya memandang nanar Hinata yang diapit dua dayangnya.

"Hime, jangan. Kamu tidak boleh mendekatinya."

"Ayahanda," gumam Hinata pada pria yang sekarang sedang mendekatinya. "Tapi Ayahanda, Naruto bukan pencuri," bela Hinata.

Ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyūga mengabaikan ucapan Hinata. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini _kimono_ Hime sering kotor terkena tanah. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya keluar…" ujar Hiashi dingin di depan Naruto. Ia menatap tajam Naruto yang tidak berkutik. "Itu kau, benar kan?" tuduhnya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Naruto menunduk dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang dikatakan ayah Hinata memang benar, dan ia tidak akan menyangkalnya.

"Cepat bawa anak itu keluar. Jangan pernah biarkan dia masuk ke dalam lagi," perintah Hiashi datar pada para pengawalnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata kecil dan membujuknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi. "Nah, ayo Hime. Kita masuk."

Hinata melihat ke belakang di mana Naruto masih berdiri diam. Ia terus menoleh ke belakang walaupun ayahnya sudah menuntunnya untuk masuk. Hinata masih terus menoleh ke belakang sampai melihat Naruto berani mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku bicara dengan Hinata," teriaknya saat Hinata hampir tak terlihat lagi karena sudah mulai memasuki ruangan di balik tirai. "Jika tidak, Hinata…"

Kalimat Naruto terputus karena pengawal yang tadi membantingnya, kini menonjok pipi kirinya hingga membuatnya terlempar ke lantai.

"Pergi sana!" usir pengawal itu.

Naruto merasakan tulang pipinya yang nyeri. Bekas tonjokan itu juga menyisakan warna merah yang pekat di kulit wajahnya. Naruto belum memiliki kekuatan untuk bangun, tapi salah satu pengawal sudah menyeretnya keluar mendekati gerbang kediaman Hyūga.

"Ini benar! Dalam waktu dekat ini, dia akan diserang perampok!" teriak Naruto saat ia sudah didorong keluar dari pintu gerbang.

"Jangan main-main. Bukannya kau yang perampok!" bentak salah satu pengawal.

Naruto terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan para pengawal itu tapi nyatanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Mungkin jika ia seorang bangsawan, pasti mereka akan mendengarkannya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, bahkan status sosialnya lebih rendah daripada para pengawal itu. Akhirnya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang berarti walaupun pintu gerbang itu sudah ditutup.

"Buka! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor gerbang kayu itu dengan tangannya yang kecil. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri saat tangannya membentur gerbang berbahan kayu yang keras itu. "Jika tidak dibuka, kubunuh kalian!" gertaknya dengan tangan masih terus menimbulkan suara benturan antara tangannya dengan kayu.

"Berisik sekali bocah itu," kata salah satu pengawal yang masih berdiri di balik pintu gerbang.

"Biarkan saja. Dia pasti akan berhenti sendiri," sahut pengawal yang satunya.

Naruto yang berada di luar gerbang tampak membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar saat butiran salju dari langit jatuh perlahan ke bumi.

**Salju…**

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Hinata. Bayangan Hinata yang mengenakan _kimono_ bermotif bunga sakura, ranting bunga, dan salju kembali mengusiknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Mimpi itu mulai jadi kenyataan…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

**Naruto…**

**Aku ingin bertemu…**

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto lirih. Ia yang masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah Hinata, kini hanya menunduk. Ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Suara yang seolah ditiupkan oleh angin. Mengalun lembut di telinganya.

**Ingin bertemu…**

"Dia menangis sambil memanggil namaku…" gumam Naruto sedih, seolah bisa melihat secara langsung Hinata yang sedang meneteskan air matanya.

**Aku akan menolongmu…**

**Aku pasti akan menolongmu!**

.

.

.

**Jangan berteriak!**

Pagi ini, Naruto duduk termenung di tepi pasar. Mimpinya semalam masih terus membayanginya. Ia menatap kosong jalanan pasar yang ramai. Orang-orang di pasar terlihat sedang belanja atau melakukan transaksi, terkadang terlihat gerobak yang mengangkut pesanan para bangsawan, dan ada juga kereta kuda mewah yang sesekali lewat.

Naruto masih mengistirahatkan diri dari keletihannya, karena beberapa saat yang lalu mengangkut beberapa karung berisi bahan pangan. Sejak diusir dari kediaman bangsawan Hyūga, Naruto tidak bisa tidur lagi sampai pagi. Itu membuatnya sedikit pusing dan lemas, padahal ia harus menggunakan tenaganya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi yang lebih dipikirkannya saat ini adalah cara untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari kejadian buruk yang diperlihatkan dalam mimpinya.

"Mereka pasti akan menyerang Hinata di tempat itu. Jika aku memanggil pengawal lebih dulu ke sana, Hinata pasti bisa ditolong," gumamnya lirih. "Tapi… bagaimana caranya? Sudah tidak ada waktu. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu. Aku harus bagaimana…"

Naruto terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di antara lutut, dan kedua tangannya sesekali meremas rambutnya. Ia semakin gelisah saat salju mulai turun lagi. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terangkat saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari orang di sekitarnya, seolah menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati orang yang berkerumun di samping kereta kuda mewah yang sedang berhenti. Sepertinya kereta kuda bangsawan atau keluarga kerajaan.

"Oh, lihat!" seru salah satu wanita yang sedang membawa belanjaan kepada wanita yang lain. "Kabarnya anak itu yang menyembuhkan penyakit Kaisar," katanya sambil memusatkan perhatiaannya kepada seorang anak laki-laki ber_kimono_ mewah yang baru turun dari kereta kuda mewah itu.

"Dia murid _onmyouji_," sahut seorang pria.

Saat mendengar ucapan pria itu, Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Ia jadi menemukan cara untuk menolong Hinata.

"_Onmyouji_ kerajaan…" gumam Naruto. "Jika perkataan _onmyouji_, keluarga bangsawan pun pasti akan percaya. Jika dia, pasti bisa. Jika kata-katanya, pasti…"

Naruto mengikuti murid _onmyouji_ yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang itu. Saat anak itu berjalan di tempat sepi, Naruto segera berlari dan membekap mulutnya. Anak laki-laki yang menjadi sandera Naruto itu mencoba untuk memberontak, tapi Naruto segera mengeluarkan pisau dan diarahkan ke leher bocah _onmyouji_ itu.

"Jangan bergerak! Jika kau tidak mendengar perkataanku, kubunuh!" ancam Naruto. "Sekarang, cepat panggil pengawal dengan perintahmu," lanjutnya geram.

"Kamu…" gumam sang murid _onmyouji_. "Apa maumu…?"

Karena bocah yang dibekapnya adalah seorang _onmyouji_, jadi Naruto yakin kalau anak itu juga bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa, sama sepertinya. Saat ia berpikir begitu, sang _onmyouji _cilik menjadi tenang dan terlihat sedikit membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan penglihatan seperti apa yang ada di mimpi Naruto.

**Tolong…**

**Tolong aku!**

"Ada anak kecil yang diserang!"

Suara seorang pria membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan ia bisa melihat beberapa orang pria datang mendekatinya yang mulai melepaskan bocah _onmyouji_ itu. Sepertinya pria-pria itu adalah para pengawal kerajaan, terlihat dari _kimono_ dan penutup kepala panjang yang mereka kenakan.

"Tangkap!" seru pria lainnya.

Dua pria mencoba menangkap Naruto. Salah satunya mencengkeram kedua lengan Naruto, dan yang lainnya mencengkeram kerah _kimono_ Naruto. Naruto terlihat memberontak, tapi tenaganya tidak lebih kuat dari dua pria dewasa yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bukan…" bantah Naruto saat ia dituduh sebagai penyerang anak-anak. "Hinata yang akan diserang!" teriaknya dalam keadaan masih dicengkeram dua pria itu. "Lekas… tangkap mereka!" serunya.

"Dia ini bicara apa, sih!" seru pria yang mencengkeram kedua lengan Naruto.

**Akan kutolong…**

**Pasti akan kutolong…**

"Uwaa! Berani menggigitku!" jerit pria yang semula mencengkeram kerah _kimono_ Naruto.

**Hinata!**

Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya. Ia menutup matanya saat salah satu pengawal itu menjambak rambutnya. Yang terlihat saat itu hanya Hinata. Ia hanya melihat bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Naruto terus menggumamkan nama Hinata sampai ia mendengar suara bocah _onmyouji_ itu lagi.

"Tempat untuk menjebak perampok itu di mana?"

Kedua pengawal itu mulai melepaskan Naruto atas perintah sang murid _onmyouji_. Naruto masih memandang tak percaya pada anak laki-laki yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya itu.

"Tunjukkan jalannya. Sekarang aku akan panggil pengawal dan juga kuda."

.

.

.

Naruto, sang murid _onmyouji_, para pemanah, dan beberapa pengawal menunggang kuda masing-masing memasuki sebuah hutan yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Mereka menghentikan laju kuda mereka saat melihat sebuah kereta kuda yang berhenti di tengah hutan. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang menangis ketakutan dari dalam kereta.

**Hinata!**

Para pengawal dengan cepat mengepung kereta itu dengan perintah kepala pengawal. Akhirnya para perampok sekaligus penculik itu dapat diamankan oleh para pengawal, dan Hinata sudah aman bersama kepala pengawal.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto dengan senyum mengembang saat melihat Hinata yang tidak terluka sedikitpun. Ia berjalan dengan semangat untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Pemuda ini yang memberi tahu," kata kepala pengawal kepada Hinata. Ia mendekatkan sang murid _onmyouji_ ke hadapan Hinata. "Berkat dia, Hime tertolong," lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak meneruskan langkahnya. Ia tetap terpaku di tempat yang tak jauh dari posisi Hinata saat ini. Naruto semakin kehilangan keberanian saat melihat ayah Hinata yang datang untuk menjemput putrinya itu. Matanya masih menatap sayu pemandangan itu.

**Syukurlah…**

**Sesuai keinginanku…**

**Nyawa Hinata bisa tertolong…**

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan menjauh dalam diam. Angin yang berhembus pelan terasa membelai rambutnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum yang mewakili perasaan lega di dadanya. Setidaknya Hinata sudah aman bersama ayah, para pengawal, dan murid _onmyouji_ itu, pikir Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku…" ucap Hinata lembut kepada murid _onmyouji_.

Murid _onmyouji_ tersenyum tipis. "Hime, sesungguhnya bukan aku yang sudah menolongmu. Tapi orang yang Hime kenal dengan baik," ujarnya.

Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya dan tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

**Di dunia ini pasti ada bunga yang mekar dengan indah…**

**Dan ada bunga yang layu tanpa sempat mekar…**

.

.

.

Hinata duduk bersimpuh di ruangan terbuka yang biasanya menjadi tempat bertemu dengan Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia terlihat begitu kesepian. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, Naruto tidak pernah datang menemuinya lagi. Ia jadi sedih dan sering melamun sendirian.

"Hei, Hinata."

Suara Naruto tiba-tiba mengusik lamunan singkat Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara berasal, di belakangnya. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Naruto di tempat biasa ia datang, Naruto yang sedang di atas pagar tembok kediamannya.

"Naruto!" panggilnya riang dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Naruto yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Syukurlah…" ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. "Karena tidak bisa bertemu, aku jadi mencemaskanmu."

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto pelan, terdengar seperti gumaman. "Hari ini aku datang, untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Hinata terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia membulatkan matanya tanpa sadar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya sedih. "Karena Ayah marah padamu?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku memutuskan untuk ke Iwagakure…" ujarnya lirih. "Di sana, aku berniat untuk latihan menjadi _onmyouji_. Setelah berhasil, aku pasti akan pulang."

Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca saat memandang Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum padanya. "Iwagakure? Sejauh itu, ya…" gumamnya sedih.

Hinata sedikit menunduk karena ingin menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai jatuh.

"Naruto pasti bisa jadi _onmyouji_ yang hebat." Hinata berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Oh, iya…" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Hinata mengambil sebuah kotak seukuran tempat pensil berwarna hitam dengan motif angsa putih yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya. "Ini," ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima kotak itu dan menarik tali yang mengikatnya. Saat membukanya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ranting bunga yang sebelumnya pernah muncul dalam mimpinya. Mata Naruto tampak membulat. "Ini…" gumamnya.

**Ranting bunga yang dipetik Hinata di hari itu…**

"Aku sudah cari kemana-mana bunga plum yang mekar pertama…" ujar Hinata lembut seraya tersenyum manis.

"Jangan-jangan kau…" kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Demi ini, kau pergi keluar?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku ingin memberikan bunga yang pertama mekar di musim ini untukmu," ujar Hinata sebelum air matanya menetes. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Selalu… Selamanya Naruto akan selalu menjadi matahariku." Air mata Hinata turun semakin deras.

Naruto membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia merengkuh Hinata ke dadanya. Semakin lama ia semakin mengeratkan kedua lengan yang melingkari Hinata. "Kau… Dasar bodoh," gumamnya di telinga Hinata.

**Karena ini kau bisa saja kehilangan nyawamu…**

"Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh," pekik Naruto tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Nanti bawa aku ke ladang, ya…" gumam Hinata di dada Naruto.

Setetes air mata Naruto jatuh bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. "Iya…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat Hinata membalas pelukannya. Hinata yang juga memejamkan matanya terlihat tersenyum senang.

**Sekarang pertama kalinya aku tahu bahwa bunga apapun suatu saat nanti pasti akan mekar…**

**Jika ada yang percaya dia akan mekar…**

.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

**31 Desember 2010**

.

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
